The World's Strongest Engine
The World's Strongest Engine is the eleventh episode of the sixth season. Plot Henry has had an accident pulling a goods train and is sent to the works to be mended, and unfortunately Diesel is the only engine available. The engines are not very happy about this, seeing that they know Diesel is troublesome. The next day, Diesel is working at the docks and the trucks tease Diesel as he's shunting them, so he boasts he can push them all at the same time. Diesel then arranges a line of twenty trucks, but soon finds he is unable to move them (unbeknownst to him, a shunter has put the brakes on), so Diesel decides to pull them instead. He pulls so hard he breaks loose and falls onto a barge. Henry, who is now repaired, arrives at the docks with The Fat Controller, who is cross with Diesel, and sends him home in disgrace. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * James (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Callan Trivia * S.S. Vienna from TUGS can be seen. * In Denmark, this episode is called "The World's Most Powerful Locomotive". In Japan this episode is called "The World's Most Powerful". Goofs * The term "trucks" instead of "Cars" is used in the American narration. * In the first scene, Clarabel is facing the wrong way. * One of the workmen who comes to rescue Henry is tilted. * At Tidmouth Sheds, the buffers behind Thomas are resting on top of the rails. * When Diesel pushes the trucks back, his siderods are going forwards. * Diesel starts with three trucks and adds four more, but the narrator says he starts with five. * After shunting the trucks, Diesel runs on the third line, but he should have traveled on the first line; the next scene shows the third line is blocked by the trucks. * After the trucks shout "Push! Push! Push!", steam is seen going into Thomas, indicating reversed footage. * When the camera moves with Diesel a wire is visible on his coupling. * As the trucks laugh, they are not in the formation that Diesel arranged them, but as they were before jeering at Diesel. * Diesel falls off the quay face-first, but lands back-first. * When the Fat Controller looks down at Diesel, there appears to be a rip in his suit. * Henry took an incredibly short time to get repaired. * In the shot where Diesel's teeth were shown and his eyes are looking left to right you can see that his face is moving. * In a close-up of Diesel, the scene is reversed as you can see steam returning to Thomas. * Diesel could not have pulled the trucks anyway as the line he is on leads to a dead end. * Oliver and Duck have the same whistle sound. * Nothing is said about Diesel's driver after the accident. * During the final scene with Thomas and Percy, both of their roofs are crooked. * A brakevan should have been added to Diesel/Henry's train. Gallery File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngineUKTitleCard.jpg|Title card File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngineUStitlecard.png|US title card File:MoreMischief!2.png File:MoreMischief!3.png File:MoreMischief!4.gif File:MoreMischief!6.gif File:MoreMischief!7.png File:MoreMischief!8.png File:MoreMischief!9.png File:MoreMischief!10.gif File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine.PNG File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine2.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine3.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine4.jpg|Thomas at Callan File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine5.jpg|James File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine6.jpg|Oliver File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine8.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine9.jpg|Henry derailed File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine10.jpg|Gordon File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine11.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine12.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine13.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine15.jpg|Henry and the trucks File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine16.jpg|Thomas and Percy File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine20.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine21.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine22.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine23.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngnie24.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine25.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine26.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine27.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine28.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine29.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine30.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine31.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine32.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine33.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine34.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine35.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine36.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine37.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine38.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine39.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine40.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine41.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine42.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine43.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine44.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine45.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine46.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine47.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine49.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine50.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine51.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine52.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine53.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine54.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine55.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine57.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine58.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine59.jpg Episode File:The World's Strongest Engine - British Narration|UK narration File:The World's Strongest Engine - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes